


In The Darkest Hour

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF, Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff fic. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Darkest Hour

"Just once... Just once I want someone to look at me and think "She's my happy ending"... Just once..."

Katie is pacing, aware she is yelling but she's had enough. She keeps taking chances and getting hurt and, even as she's aware of John entering the room, she can't stop yelling. 

"Darling..."

He crosses to her, pulling her around and kissing her, fierce and loving, before dropping to one knee. 

"Will you marry me?"

She stares, blindly, at him for a while, then speaks softly. 

"Yes..."

His smile is instant as he kisses her again, this time softly and sweetly, kissing her again before murmuring a tender. 

"You were always my happy ending."


End file.
